


...

by Anonymous



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assume Tom is naked for the whole thing, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pain play??, Plot What Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, and Marco is too nervous ro say anything, evil!Tom, like no morals this time kinda evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom likes a tight schedule. He likes order and rules being followed his way. He certainly doesnt like surprises- so when a bunch of thirteen year olds summon him to a forest in the middle of buttfuck nowhere he's understandably upset. Especially if they think leaving their bound and drugged camp counsellor behind to "appease the dark gods" is a real thing!However since hes here he might as well have a small snack, from the long trip getting here
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241
Collections: Anonymous





	...

**Author's Note:**

> I dont have a beta so this night be a bit of a rough ride (ba dum tsh!)

Being summoned from the depth of the underworld sucked. It was a hassle that would leave anyone irritable and cranky. It was the kind of experience you would expect when asked to shit out a brick and the brick in this instance being the essential of your being as you full the force of magic pulling you inside out and then twisting you back again.

It's why these ceremonies seldom ended with anything other than the summoned party devouring whoever made the call.

Of course Tom would even be allowed that.pleasure because the three children that did this immediately decided to bolt when they saw that their little psuedo ritual wasnt so "play pretend" as they thought.

"Well aren't you a shitty consolation prize. A skinny... (what 16?) brunette in a sweaty golf shirt and khaki shorts,"

Tom tore the the fabric scarf that muzzled the figure. The force of the action drawing a drop of blood on the soft cheek. _Nice_.

"So what made them bring you here. Least favourite counsellor huh. I mean its gotta be when you're naked and tied to a tree."

"Help! Somebody, help me!"

"Shit at conversation too."

The guy probably didnt realised that the kids had accidentally drawn a silencing seal around the circle too. _Oh well, the screaming would make this more pleasant_.

"Look, what ever your name is-" "Marco." "Fuck you. Im a demon. We dont like wasting time, especially me. So I'll do this- instead of the whole enslaving you and keeping you in my harem for the rest of eternity: Ima just fuck you here and be done with it."

"Who are you?!"

"Inconsequential."

"What do you want?!"

"That's already been addressed."

"Leave me alone?! Please!"

"No."

Tom's m first action after the pathetic attempt at a bargain is to run his tounge along "Marno's" jaw. The familiarity of the action is always unnerving to the victim. Just how human it feels, especially in contrast to the feeling of your cool almost reptilian skin.

He jerks back at the action. _Shame_ , just when Tom thought his peaceful demeanour meant he was resigning.

"Marlo. Listen its ether you do this with minimal amount of bruises and marks or worse. The sex is still gonna happen."

His reaction catches tom by surprise. When Mando spits in his eye. _Rude_.

"My name is Marco!" 

Tom recoiled by sinking his claws into Marco's neck. Putting enough pressure to labour his breathing before drawing close to his ear."

"And I couldn't give less of a shit."

Tom pulled a sly smirk. He knew that Marco could feeling his hot breaths as he trail down to his clavicle, the corner of Tom's eye tracing the goosebumps and raised hair that followed. _Fuck, what if he's actually into this?_

The thought drove him bite into the root of Marco's neck the moment he let go of his throat. The shaky and ragged breaths leaving the phantom sensation of Marco's blood running under Tom's mouth. Tom continues to bruise and suck his skin, with his hands slowly fraying the rope that has Marco's hands tied behind his back. Stalling, knowing the kid wanted to pull on the tight bonds, _and how he couldn't was such a turn on- just ask Tom's dick._

"S- sto- s... Fuck stop!"

Tom was lowering himself to his chest. His tounge running over his _tight,_ nipple before they were both quickly pinched between his nail.

"Aaag. Ng."

"You know I usually get a lot more kicking and screaming. What's up Marco. I'd almost think you're into this."

"N- No."

"Really."

Tom took the opportunity to test his theory by pulling harder on his nipple and grinding his cock against Marco's hip. The small whine that was stuck in the boy's throat was almost hilarious. Marco was definitely responding now. Tom raked one hand up Marco's thigh, with raw red lines in their wake- elated when it left his victim breathing out in a small shiver.

"If you're fucked up by this..."

This time when Tom went for his lips. Biting them apart to let his tounge in and drag against the roof of his mouth. The shocked moan is all Tom needed to continue. Now his hand wandering lower and grind against Marco growing deeper.

Down his back, along his side. Teasing up again to his chest and finally ending with a firm sharp squeeze to his ass. _His very nice ass_ . Massaging it the more and more his tounge danced in Marco's mouth. It still wasnt enough. The damn tree was in the way for what he wanted to do.

"All right I'm going to need you to be a good boy for this one."

He quickly ripped the ropes of the tree. Marco quickly falling to his knees. Tom notices his eyes were immediately ecstatic with the idea of freedom- the kind of joy that threatened to end this really good time. Well not on his watch! Tom quickly grabbed a handful of Marco's sweat soaked hair aligning him with his own hips. 

"Try anything and I pull your teeth out."

A small nod from Marco was all he needed for a go ahead. Very quickly he urged his dick into the barely open mouth. Marco wimpers, _fuck really wimpers_ when he takes it in. Marco continues to swallow and moan around his cock, each time he got lazy or slowed down, Tom would give his hair a sharp dig and push deeper.

The slow crawl of Tom's orgasm began to pool-

"Jaaaah~ I think, I'm. Gonna. C- cu-"

And in the true spirit of Marco's the little bastard pulled back with a sharp gasp for breath and sputtered coughing.

"Let me breath at least!"

The horse cry was dry and tired. Marco's throat was raw. Well, when one door closes another one presents itself. Tom gave a sharp tig for Marvo get on his feet. Before the boy could say anything Tom turned him around and pressed his chest against the tree and Tom's very frustrated erection against his exposed back. Tom held his hands on either side of Marco's head, right on top of Marco's own. The perfect angle to whisper into this ear.

"All worked, huh?"

"Mhmn."

"Wanna touch yourself?"

"Too bad."

Tom reached down Marco's pelvis before taking a firm grip of Marco's neglected rod. Hoping the sweat between would be enough slick to glide his hand. He started with a a slow pump, slow enough to be a painful tease before building up to steady and unpredictable pulls. Marco forced to watch with unsteady hands as his own dick just continued to drool precome.

"I should be fucking you right now,

"You'd be so tight. Basically begging for it seeing how easy it was to get you on your knees

"Marco. Damnit I would haaaa-"

Tom was silenced by the grind of Marco's cheeks against his forgotten arousal. Moving and swearing his hips drying towel he member move stead between his ass over and over again to match the pace of the hand on his penis.

"Would be a waste for you to not make good on your promise now huh."

The snide comment now easier that fear had gave way to strict arousal. The grind between them almost needy and feral now. _Imagine him riding my dick that hard_

"Oh. Trust me I. Always. Make. Good. On. My. Promises."

With each work he sped up faster and faster until Marco came with a quick sharp cry. Tom following with his own orgasm all over _that glorious round_ ass. 

They both stood in their afterglow with skin shined with sweat and forehead pressed against the tree. Tom ran his hand across Marco's come smeared stomach, before then running it slowly down his crack mixing the seed with his own stopping just to slowly rim around Marco's anus. Marco, readily loosed up ready for the next step as Tom slowly teased his first finger in and that tounge, again, now tracy the back of his ear.

"See you later."

And just like that Tom vanished. Leaving a very cranky and irritable Marco behind.


End file.
